the hanging tree
by doodlechick12
Summary: [Spoilers for Breaking Dawn Part Two] She doesn't tell anyone what was in the vision.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the songs "The Hanging Tree" or "A Dance 'Round the Memory Tree." I recommend listening to both.

**Warning:****Spoilers for Breaking Dawn Part Two****, graphic images.**

_A short drabble based on the vision of what was so close to happening at the end of Breaking Dawn Part Two_.

* * *

**the hanging tree**

"_Said I forgot  
But I did not  
Dreams we have had  
Play in my head_

_Did we believe,_  
_The cry of the wind?_  
_Did we regret?_  
_Would we forget?"_

-_A Dance 'Round the Memory Tree_, _Oren Lavie_

.

.

.

She doesn't tell anyone what the vision entailed, only that it would have turned out poorly for everyone; no one but Jasper asks for more. She keeps Edward sworn to secrecy of the little bits of vision he saw and is relieved beyond measure at his slight head nod; he'll keep quiet for as long as she needs (even if it's for eternity).

She doesn't tell anyone that Carlisle, a father to his last breath, would have died for her to keep her safe when Jasper was held in the vice grips of Aro's guard dogs, Demetri and Felix. She can recall the protective fury that had marred his features as he'd run across the field and attacked; she can recall it frozen on his beheaded face as it burned in the fire set by Aro's men. Esme's scream of horror and anguished face is etched into her memory forever.

She doesn't tell anyone about the faceless vampire that had snapped little Seth's neck like it was nothing, like **he** was nothing. His last gasp for air hadn't been heard over his keening dying whimper that had pulled at her heartstrings. Leah's heartfelt howl of terrible mourning had been haunting and terrifying to hear; the song of a grieving sister. Leah's own death to save Bella had almost been too much for the pixie-like vampire.

She doesn't tell anyone about the other wolves and allies killed; the ones that were ruthlessly murdered. Marcus' last words ("Finally,") breathed in a whisper like prayer are lost in the wind.

She doesn't tell anyone that Jane had frozen Jasper in place with paralyzing pain, leaving him open for attack. She can still see his face crumbling as he staggered to his knees and soundlessly screamed, fingers tearing at the snow beneath him. She says nothing about how their eyes had locked and time had been suspended for half a second; their love and lives shared through a single glance of topaz eyes meeting. She'd run faster than she'd ever run to save him, but the only time that it _really mattered_, she'd been too late to save him.

She says nothing of the anvil that had taken residence in her belly and then the cold fury that had filled her wholly as she went searching for the monster that had killed her beloved. She'd ravaged everything and everyone who came in between her and the red eyed demon she'd set her sights on, tearing bodies apart like an efficient machine with no remorse in the set of her lips.

It had taken her what seemed like hours (but really only minutes) to get to Jane and she_ made her scream. _She took delight in breaking and crushing, hissing and snarling her revenge into Jane's face. She looked up and saw Sam the curl of his lip and made a decision; she dragged Jane kicking and screaming to the furious werewolf and took pleasure from throwing her to him and stepping back as Sam demolished the little blonde vampire, tearing her to bits. (Sam may have imprinted on Emily, she knew, but he'd always have a spot of Leah in his heart.)

Alice Cullen tells no one, not even her beloved about her vision.

She

Will

Tell

No

One

How

Close

They

Came

To

Death

But she will remember. She will watch Aro for the rest of their lives (because despite Alice showing him his future, he still wants her; the future, Edward; the present, and Bella; the shield).

She will protect her family.

* * *

Fin. Please drop a (hopefully kind) review.

A/N: I've read the books and so had high expectations for the last movie and was pleased when it turned out pretty darn good. Anyone want to chat about it is welcome to PM me :)


End file.
